


Coffee Shop Connection

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had only planned on getting coffee with his brother.  He had never planned on running into any cops.  He had especially never planned on running into the sexiest cop he'd ever seen.<br/>SFW. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on Facebook.

The coffee shop was busy that day. Most of the tables were full, both inside and out. It was a good thing Castiel had gotten there early that day, or he might never have gotten a table.

He checked his watch for what had to have been the tenth time and tapped his foot impatiently. His brother was late. More than fifteen minutes late. If he didn’t arrive soon, Castiel would be asked to give up the table.

Luckily, Gabriel chose that moment to come breezing through the door, out of breath, his golden hair a mess. Castiel scowled up at him. “It’s about time.”

“Sorry, bro.” Gabriel collapsed into the chair opposite his brother. “Class ran late.” Gabriel was taking classes at the local culinary school. He was a wiz at cooking, having a natural flair for it, but classes were hard and tiring. He looked thoroughly exhausted right now, and Castiel felt guilty for being so annoyed with him.

“Can I get you some coffee?”

Gabriel looked beyond grateful. “Thanks, Cassie. You know what to get?”

Castiel nodded, pushing back his chair and rising. “Caramel iced coffee, extra sweet.”

Gabriel shot double guns at his brother, grinning. “Got it.”

Shaking his head, Castiel turned….and stopped dead. Up front by the counter was a pair of police officers. One was sitting at a table just beside the register. He was good looking, with short brown hair and a beard, but it was the other officer who caught Castiel’s eye. Standing by the register, it was easy to see his height, a few inches taller than Cas himself. He was laughing at something his companion had said and his entire body was thrown into the activity, his eyes crinkled. His hair was a sandy brown, and that _body_ ….his uniform shirt clung to muscular upper arms that had Castiel swooning. Then the laughter was dying away and the first cop, the one with the beard, seemed to sense Cas’ gaze. He smiled when he noticed Castiel staring at his friend and whispered a few words. Then the man, the object of Castiel’s staring, was turning his attention in Castiel’s direction. If Cas thought he had been swooning before, it was nothing on how he felt now, for those eyes….brilliant green, so green that he could see it from a good three feet away. And his lips. Cas had never seen lips like that before. Read about them maybe, in a novel of some sort, but never seen them in person. Plump and perfectly shaped. _God_ , what it must feel like to kiss them.

The man stared back at him, a look of surprise coming over his face, and Castiel flushed crimson. To his surprise, he could see the officer’s cheeks tinge ever so slightly pink as well. Then, a smile curved over those lush pink lips, slightly lopsided.

Cas didn’t know what to do. He ducked his head, stepping up to the counter. “One medium caramel iced coffee, please, extra sweet.”

“That’s quite an order.”

The voice startled Castiel and he jumped. It was a gorgeous baritone, rolling over him like velvet. Wild blue eyes looked up at the officer, who was smiling back at him. _God_. Those green eyes were even more gorgeous up close. He looked down at the badge. Winchester. The man’s last name was Winchester.

“Here you are, darling.” The barista slid the coffee across the counter to him and he shoved the money towards her, not even waiting for the change. He had to get out of there before he said or did something stupid. He spun to go only he had chosen the wrong direction, and he crashed right into Officer Winchester’s broad chest. 

He gasped in surprise. “I….I didn’t….”

There was a chuckle from the man sitting down and Castiel’s gaze flew to him. The officer may have been laughing but his blue eyes were kind, a New Orleans twang in his voice as he spoke up, gesturing to his fellow officer. “He doesn’t bite, you know.”

Cas risked a look up, his own blue eyes meeting that green eyed gaze. The officer was smiling but there was a hint of a smirk to it. He winked at Castiel and growled. He fucking _growled_ , a flirty little sound that went straight to Castiel’s toes.

Cas couldn’t help it; he squeaked. SQUEAKED. His eyes went wide with horror and he fled back to his table.

Gabriel had been watching the proceedings with some amusement. Cas shoved the coffee at him and he accepted it, raising a brow. “What’s wrong, Cassie?”

“We’re leaving.”

“But—“ But Gabriel got no further before Castiel was grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him to his feet, dragging him to the door and outside.

Out in the sunlight, Cas bent forward, hands on his knees as he took great gulps of air. He had just humiliated himself in front of the most gorgeous man he’d ever met.

A hand patted his shoulder and he shook it, trying to shrug it off. “Go away, Gabriel.”

“I’m not Gabriel.” The voice was familiar, even though he’d only heard it once, and he spun around to come face to face with the gorgeous police officer, who smiled at him. “Do you _still_ want me to go away?”

Cas stared for a moment, at a loss. He couldn’t find the words, didn’t know what to say. On the one hand, if the man stuck around, it was highly likely Cas would just humiliate himself again. But on the other hand….. “No,” he said at last. “No, I don’t. I’d like to meet you. Officially.”

The man chuckled and offered his hand. “I’m Dean Winchester.”

Cas smiled, shaking Dean’s hand. “Castiel Novak.”

Dean arched a brow, asking “Cas?” Cas huffed a laugh. 

“Sure. It’s better than Cassie.”

A bark of laughter. “Who calls you that? This Gabriel you mentioned?”

“Amongst others,” Cas answered wrly.

“Mm,” Dean hummed. “Cas fits you better.”

“If you say so,” Cas grinned. “Officer Winchester.” Dean laughed again.

“That sounds good, coming from you.”

Castiel arched a brow, a hint of a smirk on his face. Dean’s teasing was putting him at ease; he was barely nervous at all anymore. “Moving a little fast, aren’t you?”

Dean just laughed. “Okay, then. How about you have dinner with me? Or is that moving too fast, too?”

Cas could feel himself blush, gaze going to his feet, but it was a good blush, a happy one, and he looked back up at Dean with a smile. “No, I think that’s moving just fast enough.”

“Oh, good.” There it was, that lopsided smile again. “Tonight?”

Cas nodded, happiness running through him. “Tonight.”

 

**~years later~**

 

Castiel stood on the podium, off to one side, watching proudly as his husband was sworn in as the next Police Commissioner. It was what he had been working for for years, and now he had it.

Dean looked so happy, so very happy, and Cas couldn’t be any happier for him. When all was said and done, and the ceremony finished, when he was able to pull Dean out of the public eye, he tugged the man to him and gave him a gentle kiss. “I’m so proud of you,” he said softly.

Dean was glowing. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas looked around at the party that surrounded them, the pomp and ceremony, and back to Dean. “You wanna get out of here?”

“ _God_ , yes.” Dean sounded so relieved that Cas couldn’t help but laugh. “What did you have in mind?”

Cas smiled. “I was thinking maybe we could go get some coffee.”

Dean burst into laughter. “That sounds _perfect_.”

And there, back at the coffee shop where it all began, where a little joke had turned into a long and happy life together, everything felt so right.

Snuggled close together, Cas smiled up at his husband. “I love you,” he said softly. “More than anything in the world.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead. “I love you, too,” he murmured. And at that moment, everything was perfect.

 

**~fin~**


End file.
